Wake Me Up When September Ends
by Samtastic Sami
Summary: I have to move on they say. They tell me you’re never coming back to me. September is over, and I have to move on. I have to get out of here. You broke my promise, and my heart. September has ended, but my love hasn’t.
1. Prologue

**Read A/N at bottom!!!**_

* * *

_

_**PROLOGUE**_

_Tick. Tock._

Another second, another heartbeat.

It all adds up to another minute without you.

A deep calming breathe can't help me now, and my prayers have failed.

If there is a God, he's shown me no mercy.

Every night before I slept, I prayed you would come home – to me.

You promised me forever, but forever doesn't really last forever.

I asked you, I begged you, I pleaded to you, but you didn't listen.

You broke your promise to me.

_Tick. Tock._

The clock strikes twelve, the bells chime.

I check the calendar.

September is over.

They promised to wake me up when September ends. And they did.

Only you weren't there this time when I awoke.

Another day, another night. Time passes slowly, almost not at all… each tick of the secondhand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise, put pass it does.

_Even for me._

You promised you would come back, and you haven't.

No letters, no calls, no return.

I get the call, you're still not back.

You're never coming home.

I have to move on they say. But I can't; not without you.

But they don't listen. They tell me you're never coming back to me.

And now I believe. What choice do I have?

September is over, and I have to move on. I have to get out of here.

You broke my promise, and my heart.

September has ended, but my love hasn't.

The war wages on. You fought, you loved, you lost.

You lost. You lost your life and took me too. I am just a shell.

Wake me up when September Ends.

Wake me up from the nightmare.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, this is the prologue for my story, Wake Me Up When September Ends. It's based on the song by Greenday, and has to do with the music video, so it's pretty much self-explanatory. I don't know whether I should continue or not, so I will if you like it and say I should.**

**And if you haven't seen the music video for Wake Me Up When September Ends, it has to do with war. I think.**

**PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!!!**


	2. It's Not Like You're Proposing, Right?

_A few months earlier…_

I was busily spreading rose petals of various shades around our meadow…

A little red there, some pink here, add some extra white rose petals… Perfect!

The candles I had set up in a circle around the quilt on the grass still needed to be lit.

"Dammit!" Where did I leave those matches…?

Aha! Found 'em!

"Gotcha now, suckers!" I laughed aloud to myself, only to be startled to hear a high pitched giggle from behind me.

"Alice?" I turned around to face my sister, placing a hand over my heart.

"You scared me to death! Don't just pop out like that. I thought you were Bella. You better have not brought her already, you evil little pixie…" I warned her. And all she did was laugh. Was I really not that threatening?

"Are you sure you're really in the position to be threatening me, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen? I'm out of breath from that name. Anyway, crazy person who talks to matches, no, I didn't bring Bella. I left her at home with Emmett. She's all dolled up and ready for you," she said with an evil glint in her eye.

"What did you do to her? You know she doesn't like being treated like a Barbie."

"I know," she said with a shrug. She knows, and yet she still does it. It almost killed me to see how much she was like Emmett in that way. Shaking my head, I continued lighting candles with the help of Alice.

"Well, thank you, dear sister," the sarcasm was dripping from my voice, but I really did mean it, "I'll be off to pick up Bella now."

"Uh, no, you're not."

I turned around in bewilderment. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, mister. You're really gonna leave all of these candles around? Yeah, right. I'm not watching you get taken away in handcuffs for starting a forest fire, intentionally or not. I'll get her, you stay here."

She cut me off before I was about to add in my own two cents.

"I know what you are about to say. Don't worry, I'll blindfold her. Better me than you; at least I won't smudge her makeup."

She walked off through the trees in her four-inch heels all without tripping. How is it she could do that and Bella couldn't, even in sneakers that were double-tied and me helping her? She's even brought me down with her before, and that's not easy since I was probably almost 50 pounds heavier.

"Thanks Alice!" I yelled before she was out of earshot.

I went back to setting up, taking food out of the picnic basket, my mind never leaving Bella, the best thing in my world.

I remember the day everything got started.

It was that day in junior high, eighth grade, May 7th, a Saturday, at exactly 8:09 pm, I had my first kiss, and it was with Bella Swan. I was eternally grateful to Mike Newton's birthday party and that absurd game of spin the bottle. Thank you for that suggestion Jessica!

After that first kiss, we kind of hit it off from there. We were young, but we felt that undeniable spark.

I was snapped out of my reverie when I heard the gravel crunch from not too far away and an engine being turned off.

Finally! Alice was here with Bella. I ran as fast as I could without knocking down candles and I wove through the trees and made it to that ostentatious canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo before Bella could even unbuckle herself from the passenger side.

I opened her door to find those precious chocolate brown eyes once more. My eyes darted to Alice and I nodded my thanks; she just winked.

Helping Bella out of the car, I finally saw what she was wearing.

It was a bit warm out, so the outfit Alice chose for my Bella was seemingly appropriate, but the way it looked on her was absolutely lethal. The two of them would be the death of me.

Well, mostly Bella would. She didn't really need Alice to that.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and all those thoughts of why Bella was with me when she could do so much better. I loved this girl with all of myself, but that still wouldn't express my love enough.

"Ready for dinner, my darling?"

"Of course," Bella answered in the voice that always drew me in.

The sundress that Alice had put on her looked absolutely stunning, and the way the moonlight shine on her pale skin that was exposed was absolutely breathtaking.

The way that brown ribbon wrapped around the dress's yellow waist showed how slim my Bella was, and the swirling of the brown hem around her legs made her look like she was floating. **_(a/n: link to dress picture is hopefully on my profile!)_**

I could have that image in my head and die happy. Her hair was curled and pinned here and there with light makeup covering her natural beauty.

My Bella didn't need makeup. She was perfect like this.

"So, Edward… what was so important that you needed all of this fuss over dinner? Is it really that important?" She turned her questioning gaze towards me, and I was putty.

"Well, yes," I answered breathlessly.

"What could be so important? It's not like you were planning on asking me to marry you or anything," she said with a laugh.

"Umm… well, actually… you see I was kinda…" Oh holy _shit_! Damn that evil pixie and her big mouth. I was in for it now.

"I, um, uh…"

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I finally updated! Whew! I have had this hand cramp for soooo long, not even funny. Well, the dress picture should hopefully be on my profile!**

**And I want to rant but I won't. I won't have my unhappiness rain down upon you. I am dedicating this chapter to notsomuch2say, check out her stories, and Christine!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
vvvvvvv  
vvvvvv  
vvvvv  
vvvv  
vvv  
vv  
v**


	3. Please Be Mine

"_What could be so important? It's not like you were planning on asking me to marry you or anything," she said with a laugh._

"_Umm… well, actually… you see I was kinda…" Oh holy __shit__! Damn that evil pixie and her big mouth. I was in for it now._

"_I, um, uh…"_

"Well, um.." As I watched him stutter like that, I suddenly realized how close to the truth I really was. He couldn't actually be… he wouldn't, would he?

I blanched at the thought.

"Are you, Edward?" I reached out a tentative hand with shaking fingers to touch his arm. I silently prayed that he would say no.

Renee would never approve, Charlie would head straight for his gun. If he said yes, I wasn't sure what I would do.

I loved him with all my heart, but I just wasn't ready for a step like that.

"Edward, answer me. Were you planning on something like that?" My voice was barely louder than a whisper.

He looked up at me and those deep green eyes I had grown to love showed a fear I had never known. He nodded. I tried to keep his gaze, but it was all too much.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head and the lightheadedness I felt earlier finally overwhelmed me.

* * *

**EPOV:**

I reached out and caught her before she fell to the ground.

Why did I have to nod my head yes?

I shouldn't have said yes. She's not ready for that. I ruined everything.

Lifting up her body, I checked to make sure she was alright. After years of watching Carlisle, I knew what to look for. Her pulse was strong and she was breathing and her pupils weren't dilated, so that eased me some. She probably just fainted.

I set her on the blanket and called to her softly.

Her eyelids fluttered open, but as her eyes focused on me, she shut them tightly and shook her head softly, mumbling to herself.

"Bella, Bella, please open your eyes, please." I begged to her.

"Please tell me that was a dream," she muttered, mostly to herself.

I helped her sit up and took her hands in my own.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with all my heart, mind, body, and soul, more than I could ever love anything or anyone. I know your views on marriage and you fear your mother's lack of approval, but I still love you anyway. I want to be with you forever. I don't want anything coming between us. I need to be with you like a heart needs a beat. Please understand where I'm coming from." I kissed her hands up her arms to her face.

"Please, love me too." I whispered against her temple.

"Please, be mine." I kissed her forehead.

"Please, stay with me." I kissed her nose.

"Please, understand what I'm saying." I kissed her cheek.

"Please, don't leave me." I kissed her other cheek.

"Please, love no one else." I kissed her jaw.

"Please, marry me." I kissed her lips. It was light and tender, feather light, barely touching. I leaned in more to show her how much she meant to me. I pulled back quickly, trying to gauge her reaction.

Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

"Don't be scared, don't leave," I whispered against her lips as I leaned my forehead against hers.

My tears were threatening to spill; the anxiety was too much.

I would die if she said no.

The war waging within her was so clearly visible. Did I love her enough to let her go so she wouldn't have to endure the pain of her family's disapproval?

Maybe, but I was selfish too. I was still human, after all.

"Bella, please speak to me."

The thoughts were passing through her face and I finally saw the conviction in her eyes.

"I love you. I want to be with you. I will never leave you. I'm yours, all yours. I will marry you. I want to become Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I will become Mrs. Isabella Cullen."

I stared at her incredulously, but the joy was overwhelming and it won out.

"You want to marry me?" she nodded, biting her lower lip, blushing.

"I love you, Bella Cullen. I will make you mine."

We both shed our tears, the love and happiness surging through us.

She lunged forward and kissed me, slow at first, then it grew more aggressive and demanding, and we were panting. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I know. And I love you too. I'm never letting you leave me."

"I won't let anything make me leave. You're my love, my life, Bella. Never forget that."

* * *

**Sorry, I know it's short. Writer's block. Plus really bad hand problems.**

**WARNING!!!: MOTRIN DOES NOT WORK! Well, not for me that is. **

**This story has started out with fluff, but pretty soon it will move on to the darker side. I don't think I have the tear-jerker gift, but I'll try my best. I can't guarantee an update. For now, just think of this story as HIATUS. I'll try getting back on track. Sorry bout it sucking!**

**Enjoy WMUWSE!**

**!!!REVIEW!!!  
VVVVVVV  
VVVVVV  
VVVVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
VV  
V**


End file.
